


Limerick 5

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Gen, Limericks, MyWitch25Days2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 5

 

 

There once was a toad of the Ministry

Who judged Hogwarts quite critically

She simpered and smiled

As Sybill was exiled

On angst she got off saprophytically.

 

 


End file.
